my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
If I had words (TheCartoonMan12 version)
Due on June 15th are you ready to do that? Eli, I know you can the song is not sung by the characters from shows, but, by 9 volt and 18 volt besides, the little Einsteins didn’t appear because they are on i’m Gonna be (comic relief version) duties Clips/Years/Companies: Hop (@2011 Illumination/Universal) Warioware gold (@2018 Nintendo) Histeria! (Presidential People; @1998-2000 Warner Bros.) KaBlam! (Hurts So Good!!; @1996-2000 Nickelodeon) Warioware D.I.Y Showcase (@ 2010 Wiiware) Vampirina (Woodchuck Woodsies; @2017- Disney) Bear in the Big Blue House (@1997-2006 Disney/Jim Henson) Littlest Pet Shop (Blythe's Big Adventure (Part 1); @2012-2016 Hasbro) The Amazing World of Gumball (The Compilation; @2011- Cartoon Network) Kidsongs (Boppin' With the Biggles; @1985-1998 TAP/Warner) Brandy and Mr. Whiskers (Happy Birthdays; @2004-2006 Disney) The Powerpuff Girls (See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) My Life as a Teenage Robot (A Robot For All Seasons; @2003-2009 Nickelodeon) Sesame Street (The Street We Live On; @1969- @2016- PBS/HBO) The Simpsons (Marge vs. the Monorail; @1989- 20th Century Fox) Chowder (Sing Beans; @2007-2010 Cartoon Network) Family Guy (Play It Again, Brian; @1999 20th Century Fox) PB&J Otter (The Singin' Kid; @1998-2000 Disney) Codename: Kids Next Door (Operation: C.A.B.L.E.-T.V.; @2002-2008 Cartoon Network) Gravity Falls (Scary-oke; @2012-2016 Disney) The Muppets Take Manhattan (@1984 Jim Henson) Camp Lazlo (There's No Place Like Gnome; @2005-2008 Cartoon Network) Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Partying Is Such Sweet Soiree; @2004-2009 Cartoon Network) Transcript 9 volt: If I had words to make a day for you, I sing you a morning golden and new 9 volt, histeria characters And kablam characters: I would make this day last for all time Give you a night deep in moonshine 18 volt: If I had words to make a day for you, I sing you a morning golden and new I would make this day last for all time Give you a night deep in moonshine characters from vampirina, bear in the big blue house, littlest pet shop, the amazing world of gumball, kidsongs, brandy and mr whiskers and the Powerpuff Girls: If I had words to make a day for you, I sing you a morning golden and new I would make this day last for all time Give you a night deep in moonshine My life as a teenage robot, Sesame Street, the simpsons and chowder characters: If I had words (9 volt: If I had words) to make a day for you (9 volt: To make a day for you) I sing you a morning golden and new (18 volt: Golden and new) I would make this day last for all time Give you a night deep in moonshine (9 volt and 18 volt: Deep in moonshine) PB&J otter, codename kids next door, gravity falls, the muppets take manhattan, camp lazlo and fosters home for Imaginary friends: If I had words (9 volt and 18 volt: If I had words) to make a day for you, I sing you a morning (9 volt and 18 volt: I sing you a morning) golden and new (9 volt and 18 volt: Oh, golden) I would make this day last for all time Give you a night deep in moonshine Everyone: If I had words to make a day for you, I sing you a morning golden and new I would make this day last for all time Give you a night deep in moonshine If I... Category:Songs